minecraftia_and_akyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Blazettism
.]] Summary Blazettism is the largest surviving form of mob worship in modern times. On the Minecraftian continent, Blazettists, followers of Blazettism, are mostly concentrated in the Ecturian and Phyxadorian subcontinents with smaller numbers in Calibria, Borstlund, the Fendahl Conglomerate, and the Northwestern Reach. During the First and Second Minecraftian Wars, many Blazettists emigrated to the Griffdom of Akyrea in the hope that the Akyrean hedonists would display more tolerance towards them. Akyrea sustains a healthy Blazettist population to this day. Practices What makes Blazettism an object of revulsion to so many non-Blazettists, moreso than Jaktopyan Cupism or even Dorsian Fantasism is the extreme objectionability of the customs of worshippers. Blazettism has no written scripture, but knowledge of Blazettist customs has been passed down through oral tradition. Modern converts with no knowledge of these customs must read a treatise by Hethelbursen of Dorthania that presents them in detail. In a traditional Blazettist family, the introduction ceremony takes place at the age of 13 and is known as "breaking the ice." It involves torching with flame of the posterior 10-15 times and is performed by the parents, known in this context as "Blazettist Elders" while reciting the "holy dialogue" (the male or female version). This however, is the only rite to be performed within the confines of the family. Full blown Blazettists meet with the rest of the Blazettist community in designated buildings referred to as "houses of worship." where they re-enact the holy dialogue with "idols" who are believed to be possessed by the spirit of Blazette. These idols are chosen at an early age from a select group of female Blazettists children who most resemble Blazette as she is commonly portrayed. They serve in the houses of worship from the ages of 14-27, after which time they join a council of Blazettist elders who have their own chamber in each house of worship where they offer wisdom to confused Blazettists. Houses of worship are traditionally built with nether brick in the Old Calibrian style, though modern houses can be built in other styles such as the Akyrean Kœule style. Each house of worship has a male and female division, which are located in separate parts of the building and in which males and females enact their respective versions of the dialogue. The divisons are almost identical, cramped, windowless, rooms decked with gruesome tapestries and choked with smoke from candle fire. The only difference is the ceremonial tray of blaze rods found in the female division. There has been more than one instance of a house of worship catching fire, all Blazettists acknowledge the risk of a fire, and believe that it is Blazette's way of claiming those that perform the dialogue best. The countries that have not outlawed houses of worship altogether demand they be set apart from the rest of the city and have placed fire safety restrictions on them, though many Blazettist communities have refused to adopt the changes and local authorities are often reluctant to pursue these violations. Mythology Along with the holy dialing, the Blazettist oral tradition includes a extensive creation myth. The traditional mythology goes: "In the beginning, the world was a vast, desolate tundra, devoid warmth and life. The sky was utterly dark, without sun, moon or stars, but an uncanny blue light issued from the frozen plain. But from the listlessness of this emptiness, by machinations unknown, a being appeared, and this was Blazette. Blazette was a creature of warmth and light, and being so, she was female. Wherever she walked the ground thawed, and flowers and great trees sprung in her wake. Soon the world was a thriving garden of towering ancient plants, many that are lost to us now. But Blazette grew lonely, for she, like you and I, desired company, which the plants could not offer her. So she harnessed the cosmic energy from which she was made, and constructed the first man, and this man was named Kyv En. She and Kyn En then procreated for the next 17,000 years, and gave birth to all races of men that inhabit this realm. But the first were the inhabitants of Phyxadoria, and thus they are the holiest, for they were most loved by Blazette and Kyv En. Once the races of man had been created, she turned from Kyv En, who was sutained by her, and thus perished when they ceased to procreate. She then summoned all species of beast, bird, and fish, and bred with them to create the diverse animal populations of today. Thus all creatures are imbued with the spirit of Blazette, and all are holy. Once this was done, and Blazette was and satisfied with her work, she retreated from the world to rest amongst the stars." Origin todo Historical Significance to do Notable Worshippers * Kev Wölenhâssen IV of Borstlund * Crown Prince Jamie II of Vhaltbürg * Hethelbersen of Dorthania